


Spiders!

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cussing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun is scared of spiders.Originally posted on AFF on 3/8/2015. Completed on 3/15/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/934872/spiders-bigbang-gtop-jiyong-seunghyun-drabbleThere are two because the first draft (actually the second chapter) was saved to a computer that crashed. So I quickly wrote a second draft (first chapter) because GtotheTop8 and I each wrote one at the same time. Posted my original draft when I got my computer back (and bought a jump drive)/





	1. Are You Serious Right Now?

“Jiyong! JIYONG!”

 

“What, what?”

 

“There's a spider.”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“I can't take a shower with a _spider_ , you know that.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

 

“I need you to take care of it for me.”

 

"Just kill it, hyung. You're tall enough.”

 

“But then I'll have to get close to it. _Ew._ ”

 

“Fine, I'll throw my shoe at it.”

 

“Where did it go? I can't see it!”

 

“It's here, hyung. I'm dumping it in the toilet now.”

 

“My hero!”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Can I go back to watching tv now?

 

“How about we celebrate with a shower? I'll wash your back.”

 

“I can get behind that.”


	2. It's Staring at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first draft. I forgot to save it to an external hard drive and then my computer crashed. I got my laptop back last night, and here is the original (which I think I like better)

“Jiyong! JIYONG!”

 

“What, what?”

 

“There's a spider.”

 

“Are you serious, hyung?”

 

“Of course I'm serious.”

 

“It's tiny!”

 

“Jiyong, I can't shower with it in here.”

 

“Just ignore it.”

 

“It's staring at me!”

 

“Oh my god, hyung.”

 

“You have to kill it.”

 

“You're taller- you can reach it better than I can.”

 

“Jiyong!”

 

“Oh, don't make that face. I'll just throw a shoe at it.”

 

“Where did it go? WHERE DID IT GO?”

 

“It's right here, Seunghyun. Jesus. Hand me a piece of toilet paper so I can kill it.”

 

“You're the best. Seriously, thank you.”

 

“Yes, I know. Now can you move so I can wash my hands?”

 

“... why don't you wash them in the shower with me?”

 

“Payment accepted.”


End file.
